elpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rena
Rena Specialty Rena is a marksman with ranged weapons but can call on the elements to fuel her magic attacks as well. When cornered though, she has no problem striking enemies with her awesome kicks. She also has the ability to seemingly fly through the air with her double jump. Special Ability Main Article: Nature's Spirit Rena is able to summon Nature orbs to assist her in battle. These orbs allow Rena increase combo potential and buff her mobility. In addition, Rena is able to double-jump, shoot arrows from her bow, and charge Mana. Background Rena is an elf living in the mortal world. Her place in this world is jeopardized by the weakening of El, the power gems that energize everything including the connection to her home world. If this power fades the ties that bind the two planes will vanish as will Rena herself. She uses her abilities as a Ranger to protect the El and her friends. First Class Advancement Rena is required to be Lv15 to begin her first class advancement. Ranger #Complete 2-4 in any difficulty. #Eliminate 7 Mickeys in 2-3 on Very Hard. #Speak to Hoffman in Elder. #Complete 2-4 on Hard. After completing the Ranger quest chain, Rena can decide between advancing as Sniping Ranger, Combat Ranger, or Trapping Ranger. Click job names below to see what must be done after advancing to Ranger. [[Sniping Ranger#Sniping Ranger 2|''Sniping Ranger]] [[Combat Ranger#Combat Ranger_2|Combat Ranger]] [[Trapping Ranger#Trapping Ranger 2|Trapping Ranger]] Skill Tree Combos MP Regeneration As Rena's arrows require MP, Rena can also regenerate 5 MP/second by standing still. This is a good aspect in PvP as it helps Rena get more MP to unleash skills to support teammates. Rena's MP regeneration is half of Aisha's rate but can be sped up by Grand Archer's Inducing Nature. Arrows Graphical Effects If you are using a weapon with a level 3 burn, freeze, or poison attribute, the arrow will change color and appear larger. However, unlike every other character, her kicks and Trapping Ranger's Erendil have no outline or show of motion when attacking. Skills NA= |-| KR= Theme Gallery See Rena/Gallery. Trivia *Rena is known for her very large breast size, often bouncing or jiggling in some of her stances (ie- Sniping Ranger's Non-combat Idle Stance). The teaser trailer for Trapping Ranger displayed this movement with her portrait, as well. Also, upon advancing to Grand Archer, Wind Sneaker or Night Watcher, her breasts become notably larger (or emphasized more compared to her base art) **Some of her stances seem to be added for pure fanservice as the sultriness conflicts with Rena's personality. **In ElType, a running gag shows Aisha to be envious towards Rena's breast size; in Volume 4, while Aisha was still flat-chested (and was displeased about it) as an Elemental Master, she became even more upset upon seeing Grand Archer Rena's larger chest size. **It's been said that she wants to be smaller in the chest, directly contrasting Aisha. *Rena is a jack of all trades, with the ability to utilize a ranged weapon, physical kicks and wind, nature and fire magic. Grand Archer also has ice magic and Trapping Ranger possesses a melee weapon, and both have traps. Additionally, most, if not all of her classes, have considerable combo ability, attack power, buffs and debuffs, agility, defense piercing, elemental resistance, and mana regeneration. *Rena's bow is not a normal bow which fires using a bowstring. She uses mana to 'create' magic arrows and a bowstring momentarily which will disappear after the arrows are shot. *Rena's age is listed as unknown due to her race; Elves are known to live far longer than humans. In Volume 1 of ElType, Rena mentions that when she was Elsword and Aisha's size, their Great-Great Grandfathers hadn't even been born. **Even though she speaks of her age freely (eg: ElType, and her post dungeon quote "In all my years..."), several of her post-dungeon quotes (eg.: "I am too young for this!" and "Am I showing my age? I should think!!") imply that she is worried about being seen as too old by those around her. *Rena does not have a "true" back story as her synopsis refers to her race rather than her character. *According to Raven, Rena greatly resembles his deceased fiancee, ''Seris. *During the development of the game, Rena was originally named Lire, whom was based off of a character with the same name in a separate MMO created by KoG called Grand Chase. This idea was scrapped due to copyright reasons as both games were hosted by different companies, however it can still be found within the game's core files, as the scripts within her .kom files all go by the name Lire instead of Rena. *Along with Elsword and Aisha Rena's Promotional Weapon also changes a little with Awakening Mode. *Due to the revamp during 12/13, Rena's arrows now restore the same amount of MP it cost to shoot. *Rena wrote "Immune to Dizziness", the skill note for Flying Impact. *According to the official biodata she: *Has no birthday stated, due to elves living longer than human. **Like Eve, they didn't have any physical changes since base job, Rena's height is 170cm. ***Also unknown blood type. *Out of all the Base Jobs revamped in the 12/04/13 update, Rena seems to have been changed most drastically. Her Proportions are less bulky, her Facial Features touched up, & her hair re-modeled & re-coloured into a more greenish colour. ** While Rena's base job model is improved, her other classes look significantly more dated in comparison.